See Me Somehow
by flickism
Summary: For Faberry Week 2014: meeting Frannie. Canon until the scene referenced from 1x04 Preggers. Diverts from canon at that point - Endless thanks to faberryprompts on tumblr for the idea -


Rachel Berry is entirely sick and tired of her talent not being appreciated.

Her MySpace posting schedule has significantly decreased since the videos became a playground for the Cheerios' most vicious insults, and while Glee Club was supposed to be a sanctuary, it's turning out to be anything but.

She is storming down the hallway after Mr Schuester once again ruined her life, this time by giving Tina the solo in _Tonight_, as she tries to decide how she might take revenge.

Arriving home, Rachel pulls out her notepad with the blue and yellow star border and sits down at her desk to write.

'_PLACES/PEOPLE THAT WILL APPRECIATE MY TALENT_'

She starts to write 'community theater', but then she remembers how she was fired from young Cosette after a particularly heated difference of opinion with the director and asked never to return.

A few minutes later, the list includes 'singing telegram' and…that's about it.

Turns out this is harder than it looks. Surely there are plenty of people that would appreciate her talent.

"That's it," Rachel exclaims moments later.

* * *

She tries Lima Memorial first, but they hang up on her when starts singing a Celine Dion song down the phone. On the second call, to Kindred, the receptionist laughs at her.

She finally gets through to St Rita's volunteer coordinator, who tells Rachel that the only opening they have is delivering flowers.

"I'll take it," she says, deciding that no one will mind if her flower deliveries come with musical accompaniment.

* * *

Dressed in her best plaid skirt the next afternoon, Rachel plasters a smile on her face and marches through the front doors of St Rita's Medical Center.

"I'm Rachel Berry. Could you please point me in the direction of the Volunteer Center? The patients are in for a treat today because–"

"Down that way, take the lifts down to LL, turn right, through the doors," a tired voice cuts in.

"Thank you," Rachel responds with a smile, and heads off with a skip in her step.

* * *

So far three nurses have shushed her, and a doctor cursed at her for accidentally hitting him with a bunch of flowers while she belted out the final note to 'Let It Be'.

On her last delivery of the day - an arrangement of pansies to a young woman along with a spectacular - if she may say so herself - rendition of 'Over The Rainbow', when an annoyed voice cuts in.

"You have got to be kidding me," Rachel hears from a young blonde woman across the room, who is giving her a very familiar glare.

"Excuse me," Rachel says, suddenly uncertain.

"I thought being in here I'd at least get a break from your singing."

"How, um, how…do I know you?"

"No," the blonde says pointedly. "My irritating little sister will not stop playing your videos on Myspace. She's obsessed. I mean, seriously, who still uses Myspace?"

"I'll have you know that–"

"No no pipsqueak. Myspace is dead. Move on."

"Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm Frannie. Frannie Fabray. I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but your voice is more annoying in person than in your videos."

"You're…Quinn's sister?"

"She's _my_ sister, yes."

"Wait," Rachel says. "You said your sister watches my videos. You have another sister?"

"No, just _Quinnie_," Frannie drawls with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, you can leave now."

"But–"

Frannie holds up her hand to silence Rachel then waves her out of the room.

Rachel backs out of the room, and turns to walk down the corridor. It's not often that someone gets the better of Rachel in a verbal confrontation, but she puts it down to the surprising news that Quinn has been watching her videos, even if she can't put her finger on why.

That question keeps her so preoccupied for the rest of the evening that she can't focus on her homework, her fathers' questions about her day, or even her vocal exercises. It's a disaster.

She channels her frustration into song then spends an hour trying to decide whether or not to put it on her MySpace page. In the end, her ambition wins out and she sighs, hits the upload button, and gets ready for bed.

* * *

It's between third and fourth period the next day when Rachel first spots Quinn, alone at her locker. She walks toward her and for a second is sure she hears Quinn humming the song from her most recent video. She stills, and unwittingly draws Quinn's attention.

"What are you looking at, Treasure Trail?"

"I thought I heard you humming just now. It happened to be the same song that I recorded on my MySpace page last night," Rachel responds.

A flash passes through Quinn's eyes, before takes a step closer to Rachel and fixes her with a glare so fierce there are practically flames coming from her eyes.

"How would I know what songs you've ruined on your stupid MySpace page, Ra– Stubbles?"

They stare at each other for a few more moments, Quinn trying to keep her breathing under control, while Rachel tries to get a read on Quinn.

Before she can say anything else to an almost-shaking Quinn, Santana and Brittany walk up and Rachel suddenly sees Quinn fold her emotions into herself and replace them with an ice-cold mask.

"You best be moving along, midget," Santana tells Rachel, who looks back at Quinn for a second before turning and walking away.

She turns back to look again as she reaches her classroom, but all she sees is Quinn and Brittany laughing while Santana is hitting herself in the nose with an imaginary microphone.

* * *

After school she's back at the hospital, although this time with a strong caution from the volunteer coordinator that if there's anymore singing, she will be forced to ask Rachel to leave.

Rachel knows of at least three patients she can ask to sign a petition that she plans to submit to the volunteer coordinator, and as she's mentally writing the accompanying letter, she turns the corner without looking and smacks straight into someone.

"Quinn," Rachel squeaks.

Out of her usual Cheerios outfit, Quinn's long hair is flowing around her shoulders and she's wearing a pink dress and white cardigan.

Quinn's hands fly up and she pushes Rachel backwards - hard. Rachel's head hits the wall and her eyes close instinctively as she winces in pain. She awaits a flurry of insults to be hurled her way.

Instead, soft lips press urgently against hers and then, just as quickly, they're gone again.

Mind reeling, Rachel's eyes open but Quinn is already walking away, heading in the direction of Frannie's room.

Rachel touches a finger to her tingling lips.

_'What the hell was that?'_


End file.
